Savoring The Moment
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: A snapshot of one moment in time for Padme and Anakin.


Savoring The Moment  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: June 2, 2010

Summary: A snapshot of one moment in time for Padme and Anakin.  
Rated: T  
Ship: AP

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Mr. Lucas does; I'm just playing in his sandbox  
Author's Notes: This started out as a request from my brother for some fluffy AP from me and turned into a short but sweet piece. I tried something new – no dialogue. Hope you like it!

Dedication: To Master Shawn30 – love ya bro!

* * *

There was nothing better, in her mind, then lying with her head in her husband's lap, her belly pleasantly full with the feast they'd made for their picnic, and her eyes closed against the soft afternoon sun. If it were possible, she'd spend every day exactly as she had this one. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, so she tried to savor every second of this momentary interlude of their lives.

The sand was soft beneath her back, her husband's thighs smooth and muscular beneath her head, and his fingers were trailing warmth over her chest and arms as he caressed her absently. She was thankful for the three days they'd have together, and intended to make the most of them. This morning when her beloved had suggested a picnic and a swim, she'd thought he was losing his mind – he spent most every day stuck in the trenches of the most war torn planets and battlefields of the Clone Wars; she hadn't expected him to want to leave the comfortable haven of Varykino at all during their vacation. She had to admit it though; he'd had the right idea.

A delightful shiver coursed through her at the lazy drag of his calloused fingertips nearing her breasts before they retreated and caressed the underside of her jaw. It reminded her of last night, when they had finally found themselves alone. After three months of separation, their hunger for one another had been so terribly huge that they'd all but combusted into flames the second they'd set eyes on each other.

She'd been standing on the balcony off her room, dressed in the sheerest nightgown she owned and her favorite blue robe. She'd felt his strong, solid, loving presence the second he'd stepped onto the dock, and it had only swelled with each step through the estate he'd made until he'd been at the doorway and she felt ever cell in her body come alive with the almost tangible energy that surrounded him. The second she'd turned, they'd dove towards one another, Anakin sweeping her up into his arms and slanting his mouth over hers in a kiss so passionate and hungry that her whole body had begun to shake.

Even thinking about their night of passion made her feel warm and loved. Anakin had worshiped her so thoroughly it was a wonder she had been able to walk upright this morning with no pain. The shifting of his legs beneath her head drew her attention to him. His arms were above his head now as he stretched, his thigh muscles bunching beneath her. His shirt was hanging on the lowest branch of the tree he was leaning against, drying, so she got a full, unobstructed view of his chest and stomach. By the Force he was gorgeous. It amazed her that every time they were reunited her husband seemed to grow more handsome than when she last saw him. His once short hair was now beginning to curl over his collar, the muscles of his chest and abdomen were toned to perfection, and his skin was beginning to tan just from the few hours they'd spent outdoors.

After a hearty breakfast this morning, they'd taken one of the small launches out and Anakin had rowed to one of the smaller deserted islands not far from the estate. They'd spent several hours swimming together, in which a splash war had ensued until Anakin had gone overboard and used the Force to dunk her. When she came to the surface spitting and sputtering, she'd glared at him and announced she no longer felt like swimming. He'd done his best to get back in her good graces, including building her a beautiful sand castle and picking her a bunch of wild flowers. Slightly appeased, they'd dug into their picnic, which had led to Anakin waiting on her, even going so far as to feed her the delicate Nabooian grapes she loved so much straight from the vine. After lunch, they'd taken a brief walk, holding hands, before settling into their current position.

Staring up at him, she watched him smile and close his eyes, leaning back against the tree. He looked so happy and for once, calm. It hurt her seeing the haunted look in his eyes each time he returned to her, knowing she would do everything in her power to soothe his soul and banish the exhaustion that followed him wherever he seemed to go. Her heart throbbed, knowing the weariness would return when it was time for them to leave the sanctuary of Varykino and the countryside. But that was for later, now was for basking in the strength of his presence, and the love and utter devotion he showered on her. Careful, so as not to startle him, she sat up and then climbed into his lap. His smile grew as she leaned forward to nibble kisses along his jaw. His arms banded around her, holding her firmly against his chest, his fingers caressing her bare back in phantom touches. His beloved blue eyes opened to slits as he looked at her, reignited passion smoldering in their depths. No words passed between them, for there was no need. Their actions, she knew, spoke for themselves.

When he tilted his head and took her mouth, the world around them melted away and her attention was focused solely on his lips and tongue as they joined with her own. It was moments like this that she lived for. Little more than a year into their marriage, and she still savored every single moment as if it were their last. The memories were precious reminders of the wondrous love between them that kept her going in those tough moments spent in her other life. No one would believe that the so called cold and frigged Senator Amidala was capable of passion, lust or love. She herself hadn't believed she was capable of it, not until Anakin had woken the woman hidden within. For him and him alone would she shed the outward image and be herself.

Their fierce kisses faded to something much more soothing before Anakin drew her to him, tucking her head under his chin, his arms becoming less like vice grips and more like a gentle cradle. For this moment alone, Padme swore, she'd fight heaven and hell. All she truly needed was her beloved, his arms holding her to him, the beat of his heart beneath her ear, and his love surrounding and flowing through her soul like a soothing balm.


End file.
